


Jack and Jokul

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Jack, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: jack frost and Jokul Frosti occupy the same body, they are in a sense the same person but not quite.Jack as kept this darkness hidden from everyone, but eventually jokul becomes too much to handle.





	Jack and Jokul

He would always be present prowling in the frozen corners of jacks mind. When faced with boredom he would surface lazily sprawling in the winter spirits vision snickering and teasing. They were together two sides of a coin. Jack the light the stable embodiment of fun who protected and pranked. And the other who was trapped behind this purity, rolling in turbulent waves of insanity and sadistic means. That Jokul.  
It was Jokul Frosti who painted tempestuous sky's, who smeared ice with blood. Crackling behind the scarred barriers that jack so desperately built. Oh, but it was a still feeble attempt, not so stable. For the sick intentions of a visceral decorative death could still whisper in the light hearted boys ear, impulsively materialising his image through the eyes of their shared vessel.

Jack handled himself well, ignoring the presence when faced with the guardians. They were ignorant unaware of the nightmares that jack frost already had dealt with even before pitch. Co-existing within the same body was difficult then, as when pitch was wrecking havoc Jokul wanted out. So badly. His impulses to destroy and maim were strong. He almost breeched, but not quite.

Now, jack frost sat twirling his staff during a guardian meeting. Legs crossed on the controls before the globe as he listened to the reports of the others. Sitting adjacent to him on the floor was Jokul his icy claws clinking upon the floor melodically as he hummed deep in his throat, a tune on repeat.

"And how are you jack?"

the winter spirit snapped his head towards the tooth fairy patiently waiting for an answer. Bellow him Jokul interrupted running his iced finger tips through his own obsidian locks he sneered spitting his words with distaste.

"oh, you know, fun times white snow. a. Soft. Cute. Winter" 

Jack spoke over him ignoring the spiteful remark. "I've pretty much finished the main snowfalls, so i went and played with Jamie for awhile" he flashed a smile to cover the wince at Jokul glowering look.

"ja!" north laughed slapping his stomach "how is young Jamie!"

with a snort at North's enthusiasm jack gripped his staff with his over hand and leant his head against it "he's looking forward to Christmas, him and Sophe were decorating their tree when i got there"

"zat is good!" the jolly man bellowed before beginning an argument with bunny how Christmas is better than Easter

"yes" Jokul Frosti paused pulling himself to his feet "wonderful" 

Bored the dark haired double sauntered over to the guardians unseen and he observed them closely

"isn't it jack? Such a wonderful holiday. Imagine it" Jokul peeled back his lips in a dark grin "the reactions of your precious guardians as they find that little boy. Skin carved from his body, eyes gorged into dark pits." Jokul laughed a hollow sound echoing in the room.

"and the blood, oh the blood~ the blood staining snow, the taste.  
And what would they think? When they see you standing over the broken bawling Jamie Bennett"

Jokul twirled head thrown back as he giggled and gwafed madly. "Jack why are you doing this. Please stop please jack please, I can already hear the cries. Jack breaking his first believer-"  
the sadistic other was cut short as jack slammed the end of his staff upon the floor, wind and ice curing around the room. "Shut UP!"

Stunned silence followed as the guardians froze sharing a bewildered and worried gaze. Tooth flew closer to jack as she titled her head.

"jack, are you ok?"

The voiced concern of his friends fell deaf to his ears as Jokul Frosti laughed chest shaking as he gasped in oxygen. "oh, my jack. You know not to do that they might find out about me" 

the embodiment of fun clenched his jaw his glare fixed on the centre of the room at Jokul. The guardians followed his gaze and saw nothing.

"frostbite? Hey..." Bunnymund frowned quizzically as he shared looks with the others at jacks silence.


End file.
